Genterations of Love
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Marius is Javert's adopted son.  Cosette is the biological daughter of Jean Val Jean and Fantine.  What will happen when they fall in love.  Told in three parts starting with their parent's love story then their love story and their daughter's
1. Something He Never Felt Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables or any of the characters from the show.

* * *

><p>Javert had been the head guard of the prison for several years. He had come to know many prisioners and thought the same way of all of them. They were distasteful scum's of society and they deserved to suffer in agony for all of their days. It was only after he met a particular prisoner that his attitude changed. Her name was Aurorette and unlike the other prisoners she was polite, respectful and almost always cheerful.<p>

Aurorette was sentenced to 5 1/2 years of prison for stealing a powder from the apothecary several days ago. He had first met her after a long day. His six week old daughter, Mariya was six so he had stayed up all night caring for his beloved baby. He was a single father. His wife had died in childbirth and he was very different with Mariya then he was with most people especially the prisoners. She had been brought in to see him for stealing an apple during work hours.

"Aurorette isn't it," Javert asked even knowing it was.

"Yes Monsieur," she said respectfully.

"Take a seat," he told her sternly.

He got out her case file along with the whip. She recoiled as she saw the whip but did not say a word.

For some reason he felt his heart swell with compassion for her when he saw her recoil.

"You were sentenced for stealing from the apothecary according to your file," Javert said.

"Yes Monsieur," she said quietly, "My 3 year old daughter Angelina had a severe throat infection. I have two children. My son, Marius is only a few weeks old."

_She's a mother, _Javert thought to himself then tried to shake it off

"Yes well... I am truly sorry for your situation," he said, "But be that as it may why did you steal from the apothecary. Could you and your husband not afford-"

"I am a widow," Aurorette corrected, "My husband died the day Marius was born. He never even got to hold his son"

He saw moisture fall from her eyes and he handed her a tissue to dry her eyes; an act Javert never did normally.

"The apothecary was closed," the poor woman continued, "and Angelina needed the powder within moments or she would have died for sure."

Again Javert felt his heart swell with compassion.

_She may just be trying to manipulate you, _the skepticism in Javert had thought but somehow he knew she was speaking true.

"Well... um... lets get to the heart of this issue shall we," he said, "Why did you steal the apple?"

"It was hot. I was hungry. I made a poor choice and I know I must be punished for my actions," the young mother explained.

"Yes well considering that it is your first offense," he told her, "I will let you off with a warning. See to it that you do not steal again or I promise that you will not be shown the same leniency in the future," he added sternly.

"Yes Monsieur," she said gratefully.

"One more thing," Javert added, "I am just about to have lunch. Would you join me?"

"I would really like that," Aurorette replied.

"Fine," Javert said, "But after lunch you are going back to your cell"

"I would expect so," Aurorette said softly

Javert pulled out the lunch he had gotten and split it down the middle.

"So," he said, "Tell me about your kids"

"Oh well Marius like I said is six weeks old," she began, "And he is probably the spitting image of his father. Angelina is like an angel. That's why we named her Angelina."

"Why did you name your son Marius," Javert asked

"It was his father's name," Aurorette explained, "My Marius died on a cart accident on the way to the hospital. I was already at the hospital and his brother was driving the cart. The cart had tipped over and my husband died immediately. I wanted to honor Marius... my husband I mean and the best way to do that was through his son"

Javert nodded.

He dipped his quill in ink and wrote something on a sheet of paper.

"What are you writing," Aurorette asked softly

"Just some notes," Javert said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," she said; not really knowing what else to say to that one.

Javert looked at his pocket watch. It was almost 2.

"Alright,' Javert said, "It's time for you to get back to your cell"

"Yes sir," Aurorette said, "I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

"You will," he assured her, "and I hope not in the same manner that we saw one another today."

"That will **never **happen again Monsieur," she promised him, "I vow it"

Javert escorted her into her cell.

"May I ask you something Monsieur," Aurorette asked.

"You may," Javert said.

He thought he knew what she was going to ask but she actually surprised him. There was no plea for early release or anything of the sort.

"Do you have any children," she asked him simply

"I do," he said, "I have a six week old little girl named Mariya"

His eyes lit up when he spoke about her.

"Who watches her while you're at work," Aurorette asked

"Neighbors of mine," Javert said

"From the other side of the fence I would imagine," Auroette said laughing.

Javert laughed

"Yes," he said, "From the other side of the fence"

"Of course I knew that," she said, "You wouldn't trust a prisoner to watch your daughter"

If anyone had said that just 24 hours ago he would have said "Damn straight". Instead he replied, "Depends on the prisoner"


	2. Marcus's Observation

As the days passed Javert found himself drawn closer and closer to Aurorette. She was not like any of the other prisoners. She started to become his friend.

She had only been in the prison five days. Tomorrow was going to be a very hard day for her. He knew it; and he knew it was going to be a hard day for him too. As head guard one of his responsibilities was branding the prisoners. He normally enjoyed doing so. He had a branding iron that he dubbed THE FLAMES OF JUSTICE.

By the sixth day each prisoner was required to have their number branded into their chest. Javert walked down the hall to Aurorette's prison cell. Gently he turned the key and opened the door. He found her drawing a picture of two young children; presumably Angelina and Marius.

"That's a beautiful picture you are inking," he told her.

She put the quail down and looked at him.

'Le merci monsieur', she said with a smile, "It is a picture of my children"

A tear fell from her eye as she mentioned her children. She missed them terribly.

He handed her his handkerchief and gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

It was at that very moment he knew that he could not brand her. He just couldn't bring pain to the woman who he had grown to love... not in a romantic way; not at this point anyway but as a friend.

"You really miss your children don't you," he asked softly

"'Terriblement monsieur'," she replied though her voice held no anger... just sadness, "I would imagine you would miss your own child if you had not been allowed to see her for 5 1/2 years"

"I... yes terribly like you miss yours," he said then quickly changed the subject, "There is a little cafe across the street from the prison where I oft dine before my day's end. My friend Marcus... he's a neighbor of mine and a weekend guard watches Mariya during the day and he brings her over to the cafe at times. We have made such arrangements today. Would you care to join me?"

Aurorette's eyes lit up.

"I thought I was not allowed to leave here," she said

"If you are with me you may," he told her.

"I would love to monsieur," she said

"Enough with this monsieur," he told her, "My name is Javert. Monsieur is reserved for p- people who are not my friends"

...

The cafe was a lovely little establishment. Javert held the door open for Aurorette.

"You're quite the gentlemen m- Javert," she told him

'Le merci Aurorette," he told her, "There is something I want to discuss with you."

Her heart pounded like drums in her chest. It was a mixture of fear and excitement. There was something going on and she didn't know if it was something good or something bad. His voice was gentle. That was a good sign.

"Yes monsieur," she asked

"As head guard," he began, "I have many privileges that the guards under me do not have. Among those privileges I am allowed at my discretion to grant either supervised, conditional or unconditional releases from the prison. I have never done this before nor do I think I ever will again but I... am going to grant you an unconditional release"

Aurorette screamed with joy that she had not felt in what seemed like forever and hugged him. Javert was surprised but he returned the hug gladly. It was at that moment Marcus came in with baby Mariya. She was asleep in her carriage and Aurorette gazed lovingly in the direction.

"I imagine this is your daughter," she said with joy in her voice.

"Well no this is a carriage," Javert joked, "but she is in the carriage. Aurorette this is my friend Marcus"

"Aurorette," Marcus repeated, "Javert weren't you telling me about a prisoner named Aurorette recently?"

"Yes this is her," Javert said, "Marcus this is my friend Aurorette and she is an ex prisoner as of about 30 seconds ago"

"You gave a release? Oh mon paradis who are you and what have you done with Javert"

"I am still Javert," he said, "She deserves to be released therefore I have granted an unconditional release."

"Unconditional? As in without condition! Javert you have never granted a release period let alone an unconditional release"

"I never had cause to do so before now," Javert said

Mariya woke up and started crying.

"I got her," Javert said glad for the distraction.

"May I hold her," Aurorette asked practically begging,

Both Marcus and Javert looked at her when she had the tone of begging in her voice.

"I'm sorry," she said laughing a little bit, "It's just that I haven't held a baby in my arms in nearly six days"

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"You've been here six days?"

"Yes," Aurorette said, "My daughter suffered from a severe throat infection and I had to steal a powder in order to save her. You know the rest of the story," she added.

"But you've been here six days today?"

"Well yes," Aurorette said, "Is something wrong with that?"

"No... not at all. I believe that Javert has fallen in love with you," Marcus replied.

"Fallen in lo- I've known her less then a week and the first day I had to give her a talk"

Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"That proves that you're in love with her," he replied.

"What? I fail to understand your reasoning"

"Well first of all you never give the prisoners brought to you a talk. You always use the whip when the prisoners are brought to you"

"Well she absolutely recoiled when her eyes befell the whip," he replied softly handing the baby to Aurorette, "I felt compassion for her yes but that doesn't mean I'm in love with her. I don't know her well enough to-"

"Javert are you telling me that she is the only one that's ever recoiled from the whip?"

"No," he admitted, "But it's different with her. But just because I showed her leniency that doesn't mean I'm in love with her"

"Granted that doesn't," Marcus said, "But there are other things that do mean it."

"Such as," Javert asked.

"The fact that you have not branded her," Marcus said, "You normally brand prisoners on their first day"

"That doesn't mean anything," Javert insisted, "I just didn't get around to it"

Marcus put his hands on his hips.

"You didn't get around to it? That's like saying you didn't get around to brushing your teeth in the morning. It's something you do naturally"

"I can't be in love with Aurorette," Javert said, "Or anyone else for that matter."

"Is this because of Jeannette," Marcus asked, "She wouldn't want you grieving anymore"

"Okay you know what," Javert said, "Lets talk about something else shall we?"

"Jav I'm saying this as a friend," Marcus said gently, "You need to allow yourself to love again. You clearly love Aurorette. You gave her an unconditional release"

"Yes and once she gets back to her home I will ne'er see her again"

"There is a new invention that came out. Maybe you heard of it," Marcus said, "It's called the cart"


End file.
